It's Elementary, dear Artemis
by Pixiebaby321
Summary: A brief look into Artemis's  Elementary school days if he had gone to a public elementary school


Butler stands in the back of an elementary school classroom as sixteen or so five years olds are learning how to write the letters of the day; A and B. Artemis Fowl, five years old, is at the table closest to him along with a little girl with blonde hair pulled back in pigtails, and a kid who every so often picks his nose and wipes the resulting mess underneath the table.

Artemis already knows the alphabet; he's been reading since he was three and a half. Nevertheless, he is cooperatively outlining the letters on his worksheet like a good little boy. He doesn't understand why he is forced to do this busy work, but he also doesn't want to draw attention to himself by protesting.

Booger kid whispers something to pig tails and she snickers. Their gazes fall on Artemis; the comment he made had been about him. Artemis pretends not to notice, after all, this is a routine between the two. From the first day the other kids refused to talk to him; it is childish jealousy. They've discovered Artemis can do the work they struggle with easily and think its unfair. That combined with the fact he doesn't talk much, the kids in the class have all decided it is fair to consider Artemis is a freak and avoid him.

Artemis has his revenge now and again though. He erases and rewrites wrong answers on booger kid and pig tails' math worksheets whenever they're distracted. The simpletons have yet to notice though he's done this at least five times now.

Butler sees all this, and knows how Artemis has trouble getting along with the other students even at this age, but the last time he tried to intervene the kids went home crying to their mothers about the traumatizing experience and the teacher nearly refused to allow Butler to chaperone his charge at school.

Artemis is reading on a bench at recess as the other kids play tag and hang upside down from monkey bars, or other playground activities Artemis fails to see as fun. Reading alone on the bench, this too has become a routine for him.

A little girl suddenly comes along and shoves him off the edge.

"You're it!" She cries as she runs off.

He feels a sharp pain on his right knee, which took most of the hit from the fall. His eyes water, but he doesn't want to cry.

Does he chase after the girl? Is he really it? Does someone really want him to play with them?

No, a few kids laugh at his fall before dashing off to resume the game he wasn't invited to play.

Butler scoops him up onto the bench to examine the wound. His knee is bleeding a little bit, but its not severe. A bandaid and some disinfectant and he'll be fine. His teacher has ran over to him, having seen the whole thing.

"You poor thing." She says. "Here hon, would you like a lollipop?"

Artemis scowls at her. "I hate lollipops."

"Oh - I'm sorry." She says; she still hasn't learned how to deal with Artemis's attitude, so she has taken to avoiding him in whatever ways she can. This is just a typical day of elementary school for Artemis unfortunately.

Butler lets his charge sit on his shoulders as he walks to the nearest ice cream parlor after school. The weather is nice as summer is just around the corner and Artemis is happy to be soaking in the fresh air. He likes the view from Butler's shoulders, it makes him feel powerful.

Inside the ice cream parlor, Butler buys Artemis a small cup of orange ice cream, which he eats eagerly, getting some on his face.

"Artemis, it won't always be like this." Butler says. He knows he can talk to Artemis on a more mature level than the average five year old, which makes it easier to discuss things like this to him.

"I know." Artemis says as he swallows another bite of his ice cream.

"Someday you'll be the CEO of a major company, or work at NASA, and they'll all work for you. You're capable of great things." Butler says with a grin.

"I know." Artemis repeats, too distracted by the ice cream to really focus on Butler's words.

About fifteen minutes later after Artemis has finished his treat, Butler scoops the little boy up and sets him on his shoulders as they walk the two blocks back to school where the family car is still parked.

A few minutes into the drive home, Artemis has fallen asleep, and Butler heaves a sigh of relief. He seems to be okay, but he decides to discuss the option of Artemis being home schooled one more time tonight. The elementary school isn't a good environment for Artemis, he'll explain to Angeline again. Artemis is capable of great things, he knows this, and is afraid the school's horrid atmosphere of childish bullying will restrain him. He drives home on a positive note, playing out the conversation in his head, unaware of the things Artemis will do, the trouble he will cause, or just how right he is about what he is capable of.


End file.
